Operation of a Facility for Mass Spectrometry available to the biomedical community is to be continued and expanded. The capabilities are as follows: high resolution mass spectrometry in the electron impact and chemical ionization mode; gas chromatographic mass spectrometry (unit resolution) with on-line computer recording and processing of the data; field desorption mass spectrometry in the high and low resolution mode is a new capability acquired during the past year. Training is a permanent component of the facilities operation. It involves graduate students specializing in mass spectrometry, postdoctoral fellows who wish to gain experience in this field and visitors (few weeks to few months) who need to get primary or additional experience in mass spectrometry. Core research is concerned with the development of data processing techniques for GCMS, HRMS and FDMS. The feasibility of incorporating a plasma desorption (fission fragment) ion source into a magnetic deflection instrument is being studied.